


The truth untold

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, I promise!, Iruka has a rough time, Is anyone safe?, Konoha on alert, Life gets crazy, M/M, Mixed Messages, Mystery, Naruto is Just Naruto, Ninken help, Oh geez!, Truth hurts, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka asks Kakashi out and it doesn't go well. So why do all of the village's shinobi get involved?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	The truth untold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Bad, But He Does It So Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644144) by [kycantina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina). 



> Team #1 Iruka Birthday Shiritori, Part 7

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

" 'Go find something better,' he said," Iruka said, grumbling to himself as he walked home. "All I did was ask him to dinner. He could have been nicer in rejecting me...who does he even think he is!"

"Probably a jerk, whoever he is," Genma said, coming out of a store as Iruka was passing. "Tell me more over drinks!"

Iruka sighed. "You're into too much gossip, you know that?"

"So?" Genma said, shrugging.

"So, you're buying," Iruka said, shaking his head.

"Deal!"

A drink and a bar later, Genma was shaking his head.

"Kakashi rejected you? That's rough."

"Tell me about it," Iruka sighed. "I thought he'd been flirting with me here and there, dropping hints. And I was doing the same, but figured I'd make the first move."

He sighed and drank. "First and last move," he said, frowning.

Genma shook his head, moving the senbon around his mouth as he thought. "I just don't get it..."

"Don't get what?" Kurenai asked, passing by with Asuma. "Mind if we join?"

Iruka and Genma made room.

"What are we talking about?" Kurenai pressed again.

"Nothing," Iruka said.

"Nah, not nothing," Genma said, a grin on his face. Iruka groaned, he knew he was in trouble! "Our boy asked out Kakashi."

Asuma nodded, surprised. "Good on you. When's the date?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "When Naruto becomes hokage?"

Asuma frowned. "That's....a lot of years from now?"

"Kakashi said no," Genma clarified.

Kurenai gasped. "He didn't!"

"He did," Iruka sighed. "He well and truly did. Maybe he needs a new name, Mixed Signals Kakashi. Mess With Your Mind Kakashi. Stupid No Good Wouldn't Go Out With Him Ever Kakashi." He finished his drink and stood. "I don't really want to talk about this more, I'm heading home. See you guys around."

The others watched him leave, before talking again.

"I don't get it," Kurenai said.

"Me either," Genma agreed. "I thought they were into each other?"

"Kakashi is, was," Asuma said. "He even checked with me that Iruka was single, who would do that if they weren't interested?"

Raidou joined the table. "What's with the long faces? What'd I miss?"

The others frowned.

"We've got a mystery on our hands, Rai," Genma said, taking the senbon out of his mouth and pointing it at him. "And it's up to us to solve it!"

_______

"First things first," Kurenai reminded Asuma the next day. "We're in charge of talking to Kakashi," she said as they met after ending training with their teams.

They headed to the copy nin's usual training ground and waved as he finished dismissing his team. 

"Yo," Kakashi said as he walked towards them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We haven't seen you in a bit," Asuma said, lighting a cigarette. "Thought we'd grab dinner?"

Kakashi nodded and they walked to a quiet restaurant they often frequented.

Catching up over dinner, Kurenai finally brought up their main topic.

"So...." she said, studying her nails. "Word is you and Iruka..."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised as he looked at her from across the table. "Me and Iruka what?"

She tussled her hair. "I'm not beating around the bush. He asked you out and you said no? Really, Kakashi?"

The eyebrow jumped even higher. "I what? What are you talking about?"

Asuma frowned. "He asked you out, you said no. Kind of harsh, too. What gives, man? I thought you were into him?"

Kakashi sat and folded his arms across his chest. "I was. I mean, I am. What gave you the impression I rejected him?"

"We heard it straight from him," Asuma said. "A very unhappy Iruka."

Kakashi shook his head. "Well, I don't know what he's talking about. I've been on a mission for the past four days, until late last night. Or was it early this morning..." he said, scratching his masked chin. He shrugged. "And on that mission I decided I'd finally ask him out when I got back. I was thinking of doing it tonight even."

Kurenai frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea, he's pretty upset. Thinks you were sending mixed messages and messing with him."

The table was silent for a moment.

"You were on a mission?" Kurenai asked, and Kakashi nodded.

The three exchanged a look. 

"If you weren't here..." she began.

"Then who turned Iruka down?" Asuma continued.

"And was enough like me to convince Iruka?" Kakashi added.

Their eyes widened slightly and they threw money down to pay the bill.

"We need to head to Hokage tower," Asuma said. "Now!"

___________

They happened to run into Genma and Raidou in the tower, as the two left the missions office, and pulled them into their rush to the Hokage.

The group explained their concerns to the Sandaime, who sat back after they had finished.

"And you're confident that Iruka did engage with a Kakashi, of sorts?" he asked, and the group nodded.

"With all due respect, he was in bad shape when I saw him right after," Genma said. "And you know how perceptive he is..."

"I doubt he would have thought just anyone was Kakashi," Kurenai added. 

"But I was on a mission, Lord Hokage," Kakashi said, and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, I saw your report." The Hokage lit his pipe and thought about this all.

He summoned ANBU, who appeared and knelt.

"Get Ibiki here, we have a security concern on our hands."

The ANBU nodded and jutsued out, returning soon with the head of T&I.

The group reviewed the concern again, and Ibiki listened thoughtfully.

"Should I get Iruka-sensei?" the ANBU asked, but Ibiki shook his head.

"Not yet, we don't need to cause him concern at this time. It might be best for him to remain in the dark."

"He could be in danger," Asuma commented, and several others nodded.

"This imposter knew I was out of the village," Kakashi said.

"Or at least was willing to risk it," Raidou added.

"Either way they knew something was going on between you and Iruka, even if it wasn't anything big yet" Kurenai said.

"And felt stepping in and taking action was important," Genma said.

"Probably figured that rejecting him was a significant action to take," Ibiki said. "I haven't heard of any other security concerns or unusual actions by anyone, but we'll need to remain vigilant. In the meantime, I need to know more about where that Kakashi went after he finished with Umino."

Genma nodded. "I'll go talk to the other desk workers, they're friends with Iruka and probably saw the whole thing."

"I'll come with," Raidou said, and with a nod from Sarutobi, they left.

"Hatake, let's go back to my office to talk more about you and Iruka, and see if there's anyone you can think of who'd want to meddle specifically with him, or with your life in general," Ibiki said. He turned to the Hokage. "In the meantime, we may want to increase patrols, and likely observe Umino for a few days."

The Hokage nodded, and Ibiki and Kakashi left. The others remained to begin to discuss security options.

They all reconvened several hours later.

"Other mission desk workers said that Kakashi just walked out, nothing unusual about his appearance, posture, anything," Genma shared.

"Though, one did say that he saw Kakashi on the street later without his book...." Raidou added.

"That's unusual," Kakashi commented. "I always have it out when I'm walking alone."

"And sometimes when you're with other people," Kurenai laughed, and Kakashi shrugged.

"With Gai, more often than not," he admitted.

"Good thing he's away on a mission or he'd be in tears over everything," Asuma said, shaking his head.

"Anyway," Ibiki said, bringing their attention back to topic. "We're increasing patrols in the village, including your teams getting involved. Surveillance on Umino for the next 72 hours at a minimum. At a minimum hidden ANBU patrols, but also in person when possible. We don't want to mislead him or let anyone know we know anything, so we'll keep in person to those of us in this room."

The others nodded.

"If anyone asks, or for your teams," Sarutobi said, "it's just routine exercises."

A short time later, he dismissed them, but asked Kakashi to stay behind with Ibiki and himself.

"As you were the focus, even for just this one incident," the Hokage said, "we feel it is merited to inform your team of the true purpose for the increased patrols. They could be in danger since they are close to you, though we hope not."

"Understood," Kakashi said, and left after being dismissed.

He jutsued straight home, where he finally relaxed and could process the day's events.

He sighed to himself. "I just wanted to take him to dinner, why would someone interfere?"

_______

The next day saw the added security measures. Iruka was at the academy all day, so he was only watched from a distance.

Kakashi sat down with his team to talk, explaining their mission for the week and the reasoning.

"It should go without saying that this information is not to go beyond you three," he said.

The genin nodded and Kakashi brought them up to speed.

"What an idiot, to do that!" Sakura said, and for once Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "She means that to imitate a shinobi is idiotic, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, but Sakura chimed in before Naruto could speak.

"Idiotic, and risky. They must have a death wish or something."

"What?" Naruto asked, eyes widened. "Why?"

"To imitate not just any shinobi, but Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, shaking her head. "That's a big deal."

"Maa, I'm flattered you say that, Sakura," Kakashi said. "It's true, finding that anyone is imitating anyone in the village is cause for concern, but given that I'm involved it makes things more significant. Not to mention, involving Iruka-sensei makes things more...delicate..."

"Why was he involved, again?" Naruto asked, and his team sighed.

"Do you ever listen?" Sasuke asked. "Kakashi-sensei said the person copying him went and practically started a fight."

"Of all the people to get in a fight with, your copy had to go into his line at the missions office!" Sakura sighed, and Kakashi nodded.

"Uh...yeah...exactly. Anyway, we'll be patrolling soon, so run through some basic exercises first."

They had an uneventful shift, and at the end, Kakashi pulled Naruto aside.

"I think you should go see Iruka-sensei, see about having dinner with him," Kakashi suggested. 

"Why?"

"To be extra security, check that he's safe," Kakashi said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. "Are you coming too?"

"Ah, given that my person fought with him, I think it's best if I don't tag along. And it's probably wise to not mention anything to him. ANBU will be with you the whole way, but you still need to be on guard. And not a word of any of this to him."

Naruto nodded, and Kakashi jutsued away. The blond wandered to the missions office to seek out Iruka.

"Is it just me, or are there more stragglers today?" Iruka asked Kotetsu, who shrugged. Iruka looked around. "I feel like there's more people just hanging around?"

"Eh, you know how it can be, some nights people don't want to go home and this place beats a bar," Kotetsu said.

"It's cheaper, too," Izumo added.

Before they could continue their discussion, they were interrupted.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned and smiled. "Hello, Naruto."

"Are you hungry?" the boy asked, and the others laughed, even Iruka, who hadn't laughed for a few days.

"Are you?" he asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"I'm afraid I'm here til about nine," Iruka said, but before he could continue, the others chimed in.

"Ru, why don't you head out early?"

Iruka frowned. "It's barely seven, it's too early..."

Izumo shook his head. "Nah, we've got it covered. Go out, have fun with him. You need it."

Iruka gave his friends a small smile and nodded, cleaning off his desk and heading out with Naruto, who began to talk his ear off about this and that.

He noticed Iruka was slightly quieter than usual, and he grew worried.

"Uh...Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Umm....today Sakura and Sasuke were talking about how bad it can be to copy someone, like if you henged like them. Is it that bad?"

Iruka frowned slightly as he thought about it. "Well, mostly I'd say yes, but there's a time and place for it. Like, on a mission, you might have to."

"But outside of a mission?" Naruto asked.

"It's not a good idea," Iruka said. "It's dangerous, and disrespectful, and can have pretty big consequences. You don't know what could come of it."

"Even if it's to prank someone?"

Iruka smiled fondly but shook his head. "Especially then." He lowered his voice. "I got in trouble quite a few times when I was your age for doing that."

"Really?" Naruto asked, eyes wide, and Iruka smiled. 

"But that's between us," Iruka whispered. He resumed normal volume. "Sounds like Sakura and Sasuke have a good head on their shoulders about it."

He continued to talk but Naruto wasn't fully listening by this point, worry growing in his stomach.

______

On the rooftops, watching the duo at Ichiraku's and then walking to Iruka's place, Hound and Cat were quietly talking.

"It really wasn't you?" Cat asked, and Hound shook his head.

"No, you think I'd turn him down?"

Cat shrugged. "You have your moments of poor decisions, just saying."

Hound sighed. "Well, I need to find whoever is responsible, or my chances are long gone."

"What do you mean?"

Hound looked at Cat. "You really think I can go to Iruka and say 'hey, I know I turned you down but it wasn't me, it was someone pretending to be me, only I don't know who it was or why they did it? But honest, it wasn't me so let's go out?' It sounds like the biggest lie ever! If things were reversed I'd also think it was someone covering their ass or something."

Cat tilted his masked head slightly, thinking about it. "That does make sense," he admitted. "Guess we've got some work cut out for us!"

_______

The next day, the teams were on patrol again, and met with some of their former class members for dinner.

"Whew, I feel like we went around the village twenty times today!" Ino sighed. 

"I'm beat," Shikamaru agreed.

"You're always beat," Ino said, and the group laughed.

"I hope these exercises are over soon," Kiba said. "My team is itching to get back into real missions!"

"Careful what you ask for, or you'll end up having to chase down a cat again," Sakura laughed.

A short time later, Kiba nudged Naruto. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet and spacey," Kiba said. "What gives?"

"Oh!" Naruto said, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'm just tired too!"

"You've been tired and careless all day," Sakura commented. "You better get it together for tomorrow, me and Sasuke aren't carrying the weight again!"

"Yeah, Sakura, you're right," Naruto said. He stood. "I'd better head home and get some rest early then, see you all later!"

Leaving some money, he left the restaurant, going for a walk. Before long, he found himself outside Hokage Tower. 

Taking a deep breath, he entered, and walked up, up, up.

"Can I see the Hokage?" he asked, as he neared the office. "It's pretty important..."

_______

"Dobe, stop fidgeting," Sasuke sighed.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "He's late!"

"He's always late," Sakura pointed out. "Are you that eager to go on patrol again?"

"No, but I ---" Naruto began, but was interrupted.

"Patrol is an important mission," Kakashi drawled as he approached. "And it won't be the last time you're asked to do it."

Before he could continue, a messenger hawk appeared and dropped a scroll, which Kakashi deftly caught.

His team watched with wide eyes as he opened it and read it, before tucking it away in his vest.

"You're in luck, we've been relieved today. I'm giving you the day off, but I hope you'll do some individual training today."

His team cheered and began to run off.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "A word?"

The others exchanged looks but left, glad to have a day off.

Naruto toed the ground with his sandal. "Uh...yeah?"

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Any thoughts on why the Hokage would specifically send me a scroll today?"

"Uh...no, can't say I do! If there's nothing else..."

"Any reason why the Hokage would inform me you have something to share with me?" Kakashi asked, deathly calm.

"Heh, nope, sensei! I guess I should be going now!" Naruto said, preparing to leave.

He had gone half a step when Kakashi grabbed the back of his jacket and hoisted him off the ground, level with his own visible eye.

"You have til the count of three to tell me."

Naruto defiantly crossed his arms, frowning.

"One."

Silence.

"Two."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if you'd do anything to me! I'll tell Iruka-sensei and the whole village about it! You wouldn't dare!"

"Three."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, and Kakashi sighed, before throwing Naruto into the air, biting his own thumb, and slamming it to the ground.

Naruto hit the ground and took off running, only to be tackled.

"Hey! What gives?! I can't get up! What's on me?!"

Kakashi sat and pulled out his book.

"That would be my largest ninken, Bull. Bull will continue to sit on you until you tell me what I want to know."

"I don't have anything to say!" Naruto shouted, but Kakashi didn't reply. "Let me go!"

"Information for your freedom," Kakashi reminded him.

Naruto scowled and turned his face so it wasn't in the dirt, as he was on his stomach.

"Stupid sensei, I bet he'll let me up in like ten minutes," he muttered.

________

Several hours later, and Naruto's stomach was growling.

Kakashi looked up from his book and checked the sun's position.

"What do you know," he mused aloud. "It's lunchtime."

Naruto smirked. "Guess you should let me up now," he called out.

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed in thought. "Yeah, no. I think I'll send a clone to get some food though."

"At least he's going to feed me," Naruto thought. "With some food in me I can sit here even longer, til he gets tired of this!"

However, his resolve started to fade when the clone apparently returned.

"Is that...?" Naruto groaned.

"Ramen? Why yes," Kakashi said. "I thought it would make for a good lunch. Oh, did you want some?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said. "Let me up so I can eat!"

"Tsk tsk, Naruto," Kakashi said, his legs coming into Naruto's view. Kakashi knelt down so the blond could see more of him. "Today you'll learn a good lesson in interrogation. Use someone's desires against them, to break them." 

And with that, he placed an open bowl of Ichiraku's finest ramen in front of Naruto, close enough to see and smell, but far enough that he had no hopes of getting it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi scratched Bull's head and sat in his previous spot, eating his own lunch.

Naruto couldn't say how much time had passed, the ramen teasing him. Was it minutes? Hours? Years?

Eventually, he sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll talk."

He felt a gloved hand ruffle his hair.

"Good. I'm listening."

__________

Iruka's last student had left the classroom, and he was starting to tidy up. It had only been a few days since he had been rejected by Kakashi, but he was still moping and unhappy.

He paused and sat at his desk, looking out the window, one elbow on his desk, chin propped in his hand.

He sighed, wearing the same frown he had been sporting since that night.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out. "Oh! Naruto, Ka-kakashi-sensei!"

"Iruka-sensei!" the blond wailed, throwing himself into Iruka's arms. "He's so mean!"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who shrugged. "Yes," Iruka said. "I daresay he is..."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, sensei, it's not what you think."

Iruka shook his head. "You don't need to continue, I get it, okay? Just, don't."

Kakashi frowned under his mask. "Naruto," he said sternly.

"No!" Naruto said, clutching Iruka's vest, as the chuunin still sat at his desk.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, clearly more of an order than a request now. "I will call Bull back, so help me, and we will march you straight to the Hokage!"

"It's my fault!" Naruto suddenly yelped, and Iruka held him out to look at him more.

"What is?" Iruka asked.

"I did it, okay?" Naruto said, looking back at Kakashi. "So don't call Bull again." He turned to Iruka. "I...I decided to have some fun while Kakashi-sensei was on a mission a few days ago."

"Okay..." Iruka said.

Naruto mumbled something.

"Louder," Kakashi prompted.

Naruto sighed and took a few steps away from Iruka.

"I henged into a copy of Kakashi-sensei and went to visit you, and when you asked him out, you were asking me out, and he's a stupid pervert so of course I said no! You can't go out with him!"

Iruka's eyes widened and his mouth opened in disbelief.

"You what?"

"More," Kakashi prompted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But then people thought it was, like, a spy or something, and the village has been in an uproar with extra patrols for security because of it." 

He crossed his arms. "There, happy?"

"Naruto!" Iruka admonished. "You can't go doing things like that! That was stupid, and reckless, and just plain mean! You can't pretend to be someone you're not, and you shouldn't play with someone's feelings!" Iruka paused and looked at the boy. "Does the Hokage know?"

"Ah, yeah, I felt guilty and told him yesterday, and Kakashi-sensei got it out of me today, he was so mean about it ---"

Iruka cut him off. "Well, it sounds like you deserve whatever you got, trying to be him, of all people!" He shook his head. "You march right back to the Hokage right now and tell him you told us, and that you want to apologize to the other shinobi you caused stress to. Now!" he said, when Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

Naruto looked between his current and former sensei, but upon realizing neither would disagree, sighed and walked out of the classroom.

The two men looked at each other in silence.

"So..." Iruka said. "Umm....I guess you heard what I asked you the other day, well, the person I thought was you..."

Kakashi nodded. "I did."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"Now that you know it wasn't me, is the offer still available?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka's face broke into a small smile. "If you think you might be interested..."

"More than interested," Kakashi said. "Are you free for an early dinner now?"

Iruka's smile widened. "I am! Shall we?"

They exited the classroom and began to walk to Ichiraku's.

"You know," Kakashi said as they neared it. "During this last mission I had decided to finally ask you out."

Iruka laughed, feeling happier than he had for some time. "I guess I beat you to it...."

They sat at the counter and ordered.

"You know," Iruka began, copying Kakashi. "When I thought you had said no, I was angry, thinking you had been sending mixed signals for a while."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not at all, I was just waiting for the right time to make a move, I suppose."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Iruka teased. "With all the hints I was giving you?"

"Maa, what can I say? I'm a gentleman."

"What was it Naruto called you? 'Stupid pervert?' "

"Should have been 'genius who appreciates fine romantic literature.' "

Iruka snorted. 

"Icha Icha is amazing!" Kakashi countered.

"Well, I won't argue you there," Iruka said and Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised. "I may have read a book or two..."

Kakashi smiled under his mask as Iruka laughed.

"Oh, sensei, I think I'm in love!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Can Be Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925331) by [pastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles)




End file.
